Milagros de Navidad
by Ryoku Kimura
Summary: y quien dijo que no existen, si no me crean lean lo que le paso a Takeru...soy malo con los Summary mejor pasen y lean


_**Milagros de Navidad**_

24 de diciembre un día antes de navidad, veo por la ventana y puedo ver como los niños juegan con la nieve, aah recuerdo como jugábamos todo el grupo en días como este hace años no puedo creer que hayan pasado 5 años desde que salvamos al digimundo de malomyotismon, veo que hay mucha gente haciendo compras de último momento, que suerte que ya lo tengo todo listo solo falta el más importante, en eso suena mi teléfono

12:00pm

-Mochi Mochi-respondo

-hola Takeru-era mi madre

-hola mama que pasa

-solo te llamaba para avisarte que no vio a poder estar a la hora de abrir los regalos de navidad en casa

-porqué no-le pregunte desconcertado, como si no supiera él porque

-es que tengo que hacer un reportaje muy importante en Tokio y quizás llegue a las 1:00AM-como siempre su trabajo arruina planes de todo tipo de festividades

-pero no puedes decirles que no puedes-le dije para si había la probabilidad de esos milagros navideños

-está en juego mi trabajo y no puedo arriesgarme-dijo esfumando toda posibilidad-pero puedes preguntarle a los Yagami si puedes pasar el día con ellos

-está bien mama

Colgué el teléfono celular y Salí corriendo a la tienda más cercana como todas las personas que hacían compras de última hora (imagínense en la película de 02 cuando llaman a Daisuke diciendo que Hikari iba a entrar en internet junto con Takeru) debía de encontrar ahora un regalo para cada uno de los Yagami

Estuve revisando varias tiendas por horas desde tiendas de ropa hasta joyería luego de unas 2 horas por fin termine revise mi reloj…las 12 del medio día, los chicos quedamos en que nos veríamos en donde siempre para hacer una reunión navideña…fue a casa se cambio de ropa para la ocasión se puso su ropa para el frio (la misma de el capitulo en el que a los de la primera generación les dan como regalo una visita de los digimon) Y fue al lugar con 10 pequeñas cajas

Llego al lugar pero fue el primero en llegar, no le sorprendió ya que aun eran las 1:50

Me senté recostado a un árbol, para esperar pero me quede dormido…de repente siento que algo muy frio me golpea lo que hizo que me alarmara

02:00 PM

-Aaah… ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?-dije mirando a todos lados

-te respondo en orden te desperté, yo, ósea Daisuke, 24 de diciembre de 2007 a las 02:01:08 PM, en el parque de público, porque te necesitamos despierto para la reunión

Para mi sorpresa ya estaban todos en el lugar (hasta Mimí que volvió a Japón para pasar navidad con su familia), todos estaban en sus trajes de invierno, traían comida, refrescos, un equipo de sonido y demás.

Comenzamos a celebrar y a darnos regalos unos a los otros, yo tenía un regalo para cada uno se trataban de collares con forma de el emblema respectivo de cada uno pero cuando llegue con una cierta castaña de ojos rubí le susurre al oído

-Tu regalo te lo doy más tarde

-pero porque no ahora-respondió Hikari en el mismo tono

-tengo algo especial planeado para ti

04:00Pm

Luego de esta charla continuamos con la celebración, era un total desastre algunos de los mayores estaban bebiendo pero aun no se habían pasado

-SIIIIII QUE FUENA PIESTA TIOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno no todos, parece que ya Taichi se pasó

Al pasar algunas horas ya no aguantaba así que me senté en el mismo árbol en el que estaba antes de comenzar la fiesta, ya tenía ganas de ir a casa…o bueno a la de Hikari…Digo la de los Yagami, pero no quería dejarlos aquí ser el aguafiestas del grupo, luego de unos minutos de estar allí veo a Taichi con un muérdago poniéndolo encima de casi todo el que se le acercara, la travesura paso por Sora y Joe, Daisuke y Miyako, Izzy y Mimi, incluso Matt y Ken, seguía viendo esa travesura aunque fuera un poco cruel, Hikari se sentó cansada a lado de mi tratando de tomar aire

-Taichi es insoportable cuando esta así-dijo secándose un poco el sudor de su cara

-bueno debimos detenerlo antes no lo crees

-sí, tienes razón-luego bostezo se dejo caer un mi pecho-estoy cansada-y se quedo dormida, luego yo la acompañaría al mundo de Morfeo

08:00Pm

-AAARGH…otra vez Daisuke no me despiertes con bolas de nieve-me queje mientras limpiaba mi cara

-que pasa-dijo Hikari levantándose de mi pecho

-no duerman se perderán la fiesta-dijo Daisuke, luego subió su mirada y su cara cambio drásticamente-ay no

-que, hay algo raro arriba de mi-subí la mirada y mi expresión cambio a una de sorpresa

-VAMOS FAKERU NO TE ALOBALDES FESALA-Dijo Taichi aun mas Borracho de lo que estaba antes y con un muérdago

Me sonrojo tanto como para competir con un tomate y baje la mirada hacia donde estaba Hikari que estaba igual y más sonrojada que yo.

-Si no quieres no hay que hacerlo-le dije me dolía que dijera que no pero si ella no quería no debería obligarla

-es una tradición… deberíamos hacerlo-dijo aun mas sonrojada

Nos acercamos lentamente pero ella se detuvo cuando ya podía sentir su aliento y me susurro

-seguiremos siendo amigos después de esto verdad-lo dijo con un poco de inseguridad por su tono de voz

-por supuesto-le dije para luego cerrar mis ojos y rozar mis labios con los suyos, la verdad no era la primera vez que los sentía, alguna vez le tuve que hacer respiración boca a boca durante un viaje en yate que organizo Mimi, pero este era nuestro primer beso real, siento como en mi boca se sienten esas chispas que hacen que uno se vuelva loco, en ese momento llego todo el grupo que buscaba a Taichi sin ningún resultado, quedaron petrificados cuando nos vieron pero no los note seguí besándola hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire, luego la mire a los ojos, sus hermosos rubies que me vuelven loco, luego unos aplausos me sacaron del trance, cuando volteo de donde vienen los aplausos me sorprendi al ver que eran todos lo del grupo

-Felicitaciones-dijo Sora mientras seguia aplaudiendo-sabia que tarde o temprano pasaria

-si jamas dudamos que esto sucederia-dijo Miyako

-Aaah de que hablan-dije yo confundido a todas esas felicitaciones

-como que de que hablamos pues de que por fin son novios-dijo Yamato

-miren ahi arriba-les dije todos quedaron atonitos al ver a un borracho Taichi montado en el arbol

-vayalo como leeees quedo el ojo ahoraaaaa jajajaeeeejaaa-se rio Taichi

-hasta aqui-dijo Sora con el Diablo por dentro subiendo por el arbol

-aaaah tambieeeen quieres que te beeeeseee a ti-dijo tambaliandose

-no tu vienes conmigo a casa-dijo jalandolo por la oreja como una madre a su hijo y el resto solo pudimos reirnos del acontecimiento

Despues de que sora se llevo a Taichi mi hermano sugirio que nos fueramos antes que nos llamaran la atencion por tanto alboroto, todos asentimos y nos fuimos cada quien a su hogar, pero antes de que Hikari se fuera le dije la situacion con mi madre y nos fuimos a su casa

11:45Pm(no se cuando es que abren los regalos de navidad en otras partes pero aqui en Venezuela los abrimos el 24 de diciembre a las 12 de la media noche

-entonces por eso es que tu madre no puede pasar la navidad contigo-dijo el Señor Yagami

-y que hay de tu padre y tu hermano-pregunto la señora Yagami

-la misma situacion solo que Yamato se fue con Taichi y Sora(solo para aclarar Taichi y Sora viven juntos)

-bueno nosotros nos vamos a buscar unas cosas de ultima hora que olvidamos recoger-dijo el padre de Kari

-si ya regresamos-dijo su madre para que luego salieran de la casa dejandonos solos en su casa...um no suena tan mal nosotros dos solos en su casa

-...

-...

-...

-...

habia un silencio muy raro, yo diria demasiado ya que en cualquier ocasion hablariamos de cualquier cosa pero...no es normal que hace 4 horas nos habiamos besado y ahora estamos solos pero lo que yo pense que no sucederia durante todo estos 10 minutos

-y...te gusto-me dijo te sonrojada

-que me gusto-dije tambien sonrojado asegurandome de que era lo que yo pensaba a lo que se referia

-a lo ocurrido...hace...unas horas-dijo despejando mis dudas

-pues...la verdad...es que...-no me dejo terminar ya que comenzo a llorar-Hika no llores-dije tratando de que parara

-Yo sabia que no te gustaba, tu solo me ves como una amiga solo eso-dijo sin dejar de sollozar, yo saque una cajita de mi bolsillo y la abri dejan a la vista un collar con la frase _"ERES LA LUZ QUE ILUMINA MI ESPERANZA"_

-Hikari...feliz navidad-se lo puse y ella solo pudo abrazarme y llorar aun mas fuerte-Hikari yo no te tomo solo como una amiga...Sino como algo mas

-eso significa que-dijo ella limpiandose las lagrimas de su rostro y asomando una sonrisa

-Hikari tu tambien me gustas...quisieras ser mi novia-dije tomandola de las manos

-si quiero-dijo ella para luego reanimar el hecho de hace unas horas atras solo que esta vez lo profundisamos, esta vez nadie podia burlarse de nosotros por estar debajo de un muerdago...no...ahora era un beso que ambos estabamos seguros de que queriamos.

-Takeru pude volver justo a tiempo para...-entro mi madre interrumpiendo el momento-vaya, parece que hay un milagro navideño al aire

-si jeje creo que si-solo eso salio luego de tal interrupcion-no es que ibas a estar hasta tarde trabajando

-bueno parece que ese fue otro milagro navideño, mi jefe dijo que podia volver mas temprano asi que aqui estoy-dijo explicando, pero de repente aparecieron los padres de Hikari detras de ella

-buen plan verdad-dijo la señora yagami

-siempre creimos que ustedes sentian algo mas que amistad desde hace unos 5 años-dijo el señor Yagami

-asi que hicimos esto para que porfin se declararan-termino mi madre

-asi que todo esto fue planeado-dije con cara de incredulo

-tambien lo de Taichi y el muerdago-pregunto Hikari

-que muerdago-preguntaron nuestros padres al mismo tiempo

-no nada-dijimos ambos a la vez para luego seguir con la festividad...

...

Pov del narrador

12:00Am

Daisuke seguia hay en frente del arbol petrificado indicando donde ya no estaban Hikari y Takeru con cara de incredulo

**Y bien como quedo este es mi primer One Shot y debia hacerlo de mi pareja favorita para inspirarme mas a hacerlo, bueno sin mas que decir me despido y Feliz Navidad :)**


End file.
